Thief In Kindergarten
by Star Skye
Summary: WEll go back about ten years wehn TAsuki hated all those women think about it when he was a child. Best friend Coji and Sanosuke. Sabrina and Victoria the cute little duo are together in another humourous story about childhood, it's so Kawwii! i think i s


Child's Play  
  
If you have previously read the thief in Japan then you will understand my story. All it is about is a few kid's in a really cute story, we went back in the past, if you want to read the sequels to this it is called, The thief in Quebec, and the thief in Japan, they are really good, but do not be mistaken for my friend's thief in Quebec or the Japan one too. Her writing is much more sophisticated so you'll know if it's my writing of not. Enjoy (  
  
Main Characters: Sabrina (me, Tenshi) Victoria (Koneko) Tasuki and Riku. I am going to be talking in first person as me.  
  
Youth, probably the joy of all life, the point that everybody learns the most, the point where you are the cutest and usually old people want to have this. And the youth want to get out of this. This story takes place in Maple Grove school; the kids that take place in this story are in Kindergarten, cute and innocent, yet evil all at once.  
  
Main Characters: Sabrina (Tenshi) Victoria (Koneko) Tasuki (my little cutie) and Riku (Victoria's little cutie)  
  
"WAHHHHHH!" I shouted. "What is wrong?" Victoria asked. "That meany.... that meany, Tasuki knocked over my blocks." "OH don't cry, I'll help you build it again." Victoria picked up a block and then placed it on the ground. I sniffled, dried my tears and made the blocks again.  
1 MINUITE LATER "Toria, I am tired of this, I wanna make a puzzle."  
  
Since some of the readers will not be my friends I am going to fill you in on all the characters. Sabrina and Victoria best friends, Tasuki and Riku, Hayama, Kyo, and some other guys they are fiction, we Love them anyway. Other people with normal names are some bad boys and people from my school! Does that help you? If it doesn't then too bad! It helps others. MUH HA HA! *Enjoy*  
  
"Hi v..v..Victoria!" Tasuki stuttered. "You're a mean boy, look what you did to Sabina! You made her cry!" Victoria said. " Oh I am sorry Sabina, I didn't mean to make you cry." Tasuki said sarcastically. "Well I don't forgive you!" I said, with a fake little sniffle. "Fine be that way!" Tasuki then stormed off. "Kids its recess!" Miss. Vernon said. "OH, Miss. Vernon... Miss. Vernon can I get a snack from my backpack?" Victoria asked. " Why, Victoria, you ask me that every day, and I always say yes, you can get a snack whenever it is recess time!" Miss. Vernon said. "Okay misses. Miss. Umm what's your name again?" Victoria asked. " Miss. Vernon!" Miss Vernon said with a smile. "Ohh, Toria wait for me I have to get a snack, um I have got a peach, eww! I don't like peaches." Tasuki then came up behind me and snatched my peach. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried. Tasuki happily ate the peach. "Miss. Vernon, Miss. Vernon, Tasuki ate my peach!" I yelled. "TASUKI!" Miss Vernon yelled. "Every single day you make Sabrina cry, and every single day I give you the same lecture, why can't you get it that it's not nice to steal Sabrina's stuff let alone make her cry!" Miss. Vernon asked. "Sabrina doesn't like peaches, and I decided I would eat it!" Tasuki said. "Sabrina, do u like peaches?" "No Miss. Vernon!" I said, "then why did you cry?" "Because he took it without asking and I was going to give it Victoria!" I said while sniffling. "Aww Mia that's okay, I didn't want the peach so please stop crying." Victoria said. "Okay, Toria." I said. Tasuki then gave me an evil look and I stuck my tongue out at him. Miss. Vernon shook her head and we went outside. "I hate this evil gate." Victoria said while licking her hand. "Eww toria, do you know what could be on that hand of yours?" "That's why I lick it! To clean it off, DUH!" Victoria said. Riku then came up to me. "Hey, Sabina what you doing want to play with me?" "Can Toria, play too?" "Yeah!" "Okay then let's plays tag!" Victoria suggested. "I can't run in this dress!" I said. "Okay then let's play." Victoria then lost her thought. "Umm let's play. freeze tag!" Riku said. "Okay!" I said. "But sabina, that involves running!" She said. "No, this is different kind of running!" I lied. "Um okay then!" "eennie, meanni, mini mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollars let it go! Eennie meanni, mini mo!" I said. " Hey that means I'm out." I said. "Girls can't be it on the first turn if a guy is playing so Riku your it!" I said. Riku then shrugged and went after me first. "Hey riku you can't go after me al the time it's a rule you know!" I said. Riku then went and chased after Victoria. "OH no!" Victoria shrieked. "Tag, your it!" Riku said. "I don't want to play anymore!" Victoria whined. Riku then looked at me and then took me by the hand and led me inside. "Mia, I went to the store, and it was supposed to be for Valentines Day, and I decided to give it too you now!" Riku said. "Ohhh pretty flower, what kind is it?" I asked. "It's a.. Um it's called a... Wait let me think. ah ha I got it a r.r...r... . Wait a sec...a..Grose!" Riku said. "OH I like groses!" ( just to tell you it meant to be rose, and I was a very stupid kid so!) I then put the "grose" In my hair and went to show it off to Victoria. "Hey Toria look at my Grose!" I said. "OH pretty, can I have it?" "No, don't be silly, it was from Riku!" "Oh that means Riku likes you!" Victoria said. Tasuki then came over to me. "Hey what's with the stupid flower in your hair?" He said. "It's not stupid! It's pretty!" I said. "NO this is pretty, I picked this just for you Toria!" Tasuki said. "OH, it's a.. dandelion!" Victoria said that in a very disappointing way. "Not just any dandelion, it was picked by me!" tasuki boasted. Victoria took the dandelion and put it in her hair. "say it's pretty then any rose!" Tasuki said. "it's a GROSE!" I shouted. I got little tears in my eyes, and I tried to hold them back. I remembered watching T.v once and this guy said something mean to the girl and then the girl slapped him. That was exactly what I did to Tasuki! "Ouch! Sabina why did you do that?" Tears gathered up in Tasuki's eyes and then he ran into the school. I felt really bad so I chased after him. I found Tasuki crying in the boys bathroom. I walked in. "Tasuki, I know that I am not supposed to be in here but, I wanna say that I am .. I am. SORRY!" I shouted. Tasuki continued to sob and all the other boys ran out of the bathroom. "Ew a girl!" Hayama shouted. "Tasuki please don't tell the teacher on me!" I said. "I won't!" He answered. "Well just to show that I am really sorry I will give you my flower!" I said. I handed the flower to Tasuki and he accepted. I then went back outside. Riku then ran out to me. "Hey what happened to your flower?" "ummm i." Tasuki then walked out and Riku saw the rose was in his shirt. Riku then looked at me and then ran in crying. "OH not again!" Victoria said. It was time for the bell anyway so I decided not to run in after him. I felt really bad. "Mrs. Vernon was in the class with Riku sobbing in the corner. "Mia!" Riku said not knowing I was rite behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder. "hey, Riku, don't cry you don' undersand!!!" I said, (don't mind the bad grammar.) "I understand! You don't like me anymore, you don't want to be my girlfriend!" Riku said while wiping his tears. "Riku, I can't I am not big nough' yet! My mommy said don't get a boyfriend until I am." I counted my fingers. "Umm until I'm married, she said don't geta boyfriend until your married!" "But Mia, that does not make sense! How can you do that!" "Okay my mommy said the latest is 19 I think!" I said. "But mia, I like you a lot!" Riku said. Tasuki then came over and laughed at me! "MUH HA HA!" Tasuki said. "go away!" Riku said. "But Riku I thought I was your friend!" Tasuki said. "you said bad things to my girlfriend and you make her cry every single day!" "OH well I can not help that she is a meany." I then felt really sad and then went to get my teddy. " OH teddy! Why did this happen?" I said. Victoria was over in the corner talking to her teddy too. "Hey teddy, guess what today I am gonna ask my mommy if tasuki can be my boy friend!" Victoria said. "hmm what's that teddy, you said that my mother will say no! OH that's poppy cosh! I don't believe you teddy, you lye, you deserve a spanking!" Victoria said. "Umm Victoria, you know teddy's cant speak like that, your weird!" "No I'm not, my teddy can speak to me! see he said that your the one who's weird, he also says you don't have magical powers like me!" Victoria boasted. She then stuck out her tongue and continued talking to her teddy. I then put my finger out and made the coo-coo sign. "Coo, Coo, Coo, coo! I said to myself. "Story time my kiddies!" Miss Vernon said. "We are going to read the 'Happy Pony!'" "Oh I love that story!" Hayama shouted out. "No, no, no Hayama, you must put up your hand, please don't speak out." She said softly. "Okay." Hayama said with a sigh. "now let us start! The happy Pony was a pony with long dark hair on its mane and brown hair as it's mane part of it's body. The happy pony lived in a land of dragons and colourful rainbows. Once a year the happy Pony changes to one of the colours of the rainbows, and then it turns back a bit later. This year the pony turned a bright red and red shows Angryness. Once every seven years the happy pony is grumpy and mad at everyone.."  
15 minuites later "The End!" Everyone said. " I didn't like that story!" Tasuki blurted out. "I am sorry you didn't like it, but it is chosen by the whole class and you can't go against voters! Now that's a big word! Does anyone know what it means?" Victoria put up her hand "It means that you can put your name on a piece of paper and give it to someone, and then that person gives it to the president and then the president sees who printed their names the bestest and then you meet him if he thinks your is neat!" Victoria smiled. "No, but the first part was right. It actually means you ever chooses something over something else and the person with the most hands up get to choose what they picked." "So if I voted for indeep to be it for tag all the time and everyone agreed with me, than he could be it all the time?" Zac said. And then all the boys laughed. "You guys are so silly, but that is if indeep agrees, but that's not fair to indeep." Miss Vernon said. "OH well we'll do it anyway!" Zac said. "Oh it's time for arts and crafts!" Miss. Vernon announced. "get out your things from yesterday, and on Friday we will do show and tell with your items." Victoria and I walked over to our seats and She brought out a mushed up cat and I brought out a freaky lookig head. "You like my cat mia?" Victoria asked. "umm. Yeah! It's very good!" I said. "You like my head of my mommy?" I asked. "Yeah I like it a lot!" And we continued to make our sculptures. Riku then came to work beside us. "Hey, Sabrina and Victoria do you like my drum set!" Riku said. He then thought he was really hitting a drum and accidentally smashed his clay model. "OH MAN!" Riku yelled. Miss Vernon then came over. "What's wrong?" "*sniffle* I accidentally smashed my drum!" "Aww that's too bad! Do you want me to help you?" "thank you very much, Miss. Vernon!" Riku yelled. "Well Riku to tell you I liked your drums till you killed it!" Victoria said. "Me too!" "good encouragement girls! Do any of you know what encouragement is?" Victoria raised her hand. "It is when you have courage and you compliment someone!" Victoria said. "No Victoria, good idea as always but not quite right. It is when you help say something to make someone do something, that they might not want to do or might want to do!" "As in if I encouraged Indeep to jump off a building, he might or might not do it!" Zac said and every boy except Tasuki laughed. "you know that's not funny!" Tasuki said. "Sit down Clown!" Zac said. All the boys laughed once again. "You know it's not nice to call people names!" Miss Vernon said. "Don't make me have to give you time out!" "But you never give Tasuki time out when he makes Sabrina cry, and all I did was make fun of him and I get talked to, that's not much fair!" "Oh that's not much fair!" Miss Vernon said. "I am sorry Zac, I will talk to Tasuki next time and anyone else who decides to do something mean, everyone should be friends and like each other, even though it's quite hard to do!" Miss Vernon said. I then added some eyes to my clay model. "I am almost finished Vicky!" I said. Tasuki was making a bracelet with spikes around it and Zac with his unintelligent mind decided to make a snake. Kristy made a book and Kaitlyn made a quite large hat. All of the things we made looked like crap but oh well The Kitty and My clay face looked the worst. Time passed by, It was now nap time. I took my bear and my blanket and slept on a separate blanket beside Victoria and Riku. I then stuck my finger in my mouth and went to sleep. Zac was sleeping with one leg in the air, and Jen she was sleeping beside Brenda and Jordan, as innocent as could be. Victoria was known to kick violently in her sleep. Once Miss. Vernon thought that she was having a bad dream, So I decided to stay as far as I could to avoid getting kicked. (*snore*) Zac said. I then woke up. "Who's snoring?" I said quietly. Miss Vernon then came over. "what's wrong?" She asked. "Zac's snoring I can't sleep I've got insomn...insom.Insomfrednia!" I said. "Sshh someone said in the audience." "Sorry." I whispered back. "No, that's not how to say it, you say it like this In.som.ne.a!" she said. The bell rung and everybody screamed. "AHHHHH!" Jen said. "Oh it's just the bell." Brenda said. "that's right just the bell." Jordan said. Everyone awoke violently. Victoria woke up startled. I laughed. "come on Toria, it is time to go howme." I then took Victoria's hand and walked her over to the cubby. "and don't forget after school we have to go to." I then started to whisper, "*you know where*" Victoria then gasped. "*you know where?* you shouldn't speak of it." She said. "I am sorry Toria, but I half to remind you!" (the spelling is wrong of purpose.) I then took my Barbie backpack and Victoria took her butterfly backpack and we waited outside on the playground until no one could see us. We then jumped 3 times as high as we could and on the 3rd jump we transported to what is known as heaven. Victoria then closed her eyes. "oww, too bright!" she said. I squinted. Then a hand touched my shoulder and then in the most heavenly of voices he said. "Hello Tenshi (Sabrina) and hello Koneko (Victoria) how are you doing today? Are you ready for your lessons?" he asked. "Yes I am." I said. then another angel came over and touched Victoria's shoulder. "Hello Koneko, we are going downstairs for yor lessons, not until you get older you can learn of ressurecting the people who went to *you know where!*" "*You know where*?" she asked. "Yes, thou shall not speak of it until you are of age, for now you will learn how to ressurect to angelic the holy, doing it the other way around is dangerous and scary." The angel said. Cupid, the angel who touched my shoulder took me to a room to practice the ways of archery. It wasn't my first lesson I was on my 3rd week and I still couldn't hit Cupid's butt. "Okay little one. Pull the string back with the arrow on it and hit the target. Don't forget to aim." Cupid said. "Okay." I said. I drew back the string and then arrow dropped. "oops." I said. "That is alright, little one please, try again." I picked up the arrow and put it on the bow. I drew back the string and I let go and the arrow went about 1 meter before hitting the floor. "little one, think of hitting god, if you hit god, he will give you a Tim Hortons cookie!" "A Cookie?" I said. "Really?" "Yes, really!" he said. I then quickly picked up the arrow, put it on the bow and drew. I held it stedy. "Steady, Steady!" I said. I then squinted and thought of God as a dancing cookie. I let go of the string and I hit Cupid in the butt. "OW!" Cupid yelled "Great mother of.." He then cooled down, gave a huge breath and pulled the arrow from his butt. I then looked a little ticked. He then said in a grumpy voice, "Tenshi NO AI! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! You will not graduate at this rate. When I was your age I was hitting targets as easy as a snap of my fingers! Now, Pay attention!" He yelled. Tears then gathered up in my eyes. I then wiped them away. Cupid then looked at me. Tears were running down my face as I drew back my arrow." Cupid was about to say something but he knew I was mad. I had a stern look on my face, I was mad, and my eyes were red. I then Put too much force into my draw and I hit the target, and I broke it at the same time. It landed right in the middle and broke the target in half. Cupid's jaw dropped. I wiped away my tears and I smirked. Soon after that Cupid's jaw was still dropped. I then began jumping around the room and I jumped into Cupid's arms and I gave him a big kiss. "Oh my great googamuggle!" Cupid said. He then walked over to the board and picked it up. Cupid then walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulder and then shook me. "how did you do that?" "iiiiii ddddddooooonnnn'tttttttttt kkkkknnnnnoooooowwwww!" I said. Cupid then stopped shaking me. "But it.it's impossible, how can a little girl do that?" I then asked him "Uncle Cupid, did I do good?" "OF course you did good you did better than me when I was in like 3rd grade and that's the last grade!" He said. "OH I gotta tell god." He said. He then turned around and muttered to himself. "how..did she do that?" He then walked out of the room and left me there. I then wondered off to find Victoria. I found her and I watched her try to resurrect a cat. "oh poor kitty!" I said to myself. Victoria looked sad. "Koneko, I don't want your attitude, now concentrate." "I AM CONCENTRATING!" She said. "concentrate harder!" Flare said. Victoria closed her eyes. She put her hands over the cat. "Concentrate...concentrate." Victoria said to herself. Koneko wiggled her fingers around a bit. A shot of white light came from her hands and knocked her back. "OW!" Victoria said while rubbing her head. The kitty was half alive. "tsk, tsk, tsk!" Flare said. "that's not right Victoria, try harder." She said. "I AM TRYING, why do you have to be so mean?" She asked. "I am not being mean, it's just called tough love. Now please try again, and get it right this time." Victoria kneeled down. She put her hands out. Victoria loved cat's very much and she didn't want to see it die. Victoria didn't wiggle her fingers this time. "COME ON!" she yelled. She then closed her eyes thinking that it would better. "COME ON!" she said again. Flare glared at her. "COME ON!" She said for the last time and then the kitty jumped up into the air and landed in Victoria's hand. "Great job!" Flare said. "I wonder why she is so energetic!" Victoria said. The kitty was over hyper. She was practically flying off the walls. "Victoria, you now learned our next lesson, putting extra energy into to object. I have to tell god about this, I bet he'll be pleased." Victoria smiled. "Did you hear that Tenshi, I finally get to see god!" She said. "Mee too!" I said. "WHAT? I wanted to be the only one!" She said. Victoria pouted and I smiled. Cupid then came down to where I was still muttering. "OH yes, Tenshi, sorry I had my mind on something else, God want's to see you." He said. "yes, Koneko, God wants to see you too." Flare said. I then grabbed onto Cupid's hand and Victoria glared at Flare the followed us up to God's chamber. His chamber was like nothing I had ever seen before. His room was entirely made out of gold, the lamps were made of pears and his desks were made out of silver. "OH I wish I had this kind of monnies!" I said. Victoria was wide eyed. "you 2 are special, god only calls up special people up to his chambers." Flare said. The papers on his desk was made out of Gold and his Falcon, his falcon was the only thing that made the room most appealing. "OH my gosh!" I said. "Cupid! Can I touch it?" I said. "me too!" Victoria said. "Yes you may!" Came a booming voice. Someone came out of the shadows. Victoria and My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe that we were actually going to see him. He stepped out of the shadows. It was a child. "A CHILD? THE RULER OF ALL EVERYTHING IS A CHILD?" Victoria said. Flare slapped my arm. "Don't be rude, God takes many forms, not even I have seen his real one, he make it something that you would least expect." Flare said. Cupid bowed down before got and same with Flare. Cupid then tugged on my shirt and I tried to bow but I fell on my face. Victoria did the perfect bow. God then helped me up. In the cutest voice god said. "Children, I am pleased with your work, very pleased, I am happy that I have chosen soon to be the finest student's in all of heaven." I looked puzzeled. "Finest?" I asked. "FINEST?" Cupid and Flare said. "Yes, finest, I am sorry flare and Cupid, but Sabrina and Victoria will far surpass your powers as an archer and a ressurectist." God said. Victoria and me smiled. Flare and Cupid looked jealous. "Don't be filled with hate for these children, it was destined to come Cupid and Flare." Then another person popped up into God's chambers. It was Jesus, and Michelle. Michelle was an apprentice like me, but she studied under the influence of Jesus. "Hello father." Jesus said. "Hello, son, and how are you doing today?" he asked. "Very well, I just came here to say that Michelle is excelling in her studies. Michelle was a magic user. "Michelle please show me the basic thunder spell." God demanded. Michelle bowed and then closed her eyes and clapped her hands together twice. She then stuck her hands together and pulled them apart and Thunder shot out of her hands. She looked at me then shot it at me. "DEFEND!" Cupid yelled. I didn't know how but I tried anyway. I tried a spell I saw Cupid use and I tried it, quickly I shout out my hands and then a bubble surrounded me. "MICHELLE!" Jesus said. "I am sorry Jesus, I did not mean to shoot it at Tenshi!" She lied. Cupid then looked at me. "Where did you learn that?" Cupid asked. "I saw you use it in one of your classes, and i.. I know I wasn't supposed to I'm...so.." Cupid then gave me a hug. God clapped his hands. "Tenshi, I was going to do this when you graduated but I grant you wings." He said. God then snapped his fingers and wings appeared on my back. I then tried to fly around a bit. I flew a meter into the air and then I fell and landed on a soft cloud. "And Koneko, I want to be fair so I present you with the holy glaive, you don't receive the other one until... I don't want to think about it." "And Michelle, you have lied, and you will be banished from the heavens until you have learned your lessons." "But, GOD!" Michelle whined. "LEAVE!" he said. Michelle then glared at me. She turned around and fell from the heavens. "YOU"LL PAY TENSHI!" she yelled as she fell. Victoria held the glaive to her heart and she poked the cloud with it. "I no longer need you two here." God said. "Don't forget I love you all." God said. I then thought to myself. That sounded a bit corny. He then removed the clouds beneath our feet and we fell. I decided to test out my wings. I started to fly and I caught Victoria. "Look I'm Flying! I'm FLYING!" I said. I then started flying in circles. I then dove down to the earth not knowing how to stop. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said. I was about to crash to the earth when Cupid came and caught us. "You know, you need training for this." He said. I smiled at him. Cupid then went to fly after Victoria. "That was fun!" she said. "Let's do it again." I said. Cupid then landed us on the ground. "Be more careful net time." Cupid said as he flew off. We waved to him. "We have to go home now." Victoria said to me. We walked about 5 minutes down the street and we were at home. Victoria and me were next-door neighbors. 


End file.
